star_wars_the_endless_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyn
"We must talk more about what happened, but first I have someone I want you to meet" - as the Party returned to Nabat Nyn 'is the Twi'lek leader of a militant cell operating out of Nabat. Very little is known about her outside of this, other than that she apparently has widespread contacts, from B'ura B'an to the Bothan spy Ota. So far she has simply served as a middle man for the Party's various deals on Ryloth, thanking them for returning B'ura and asking them to escort him back to New Meen. She then put them in touch with Ota to aid them in their own personal vendettas against Teemo the Hutt. Her latest involvement was just before the Party left for Geonosis, asking them if they could purchase some weapons on their behalf. Background Unknown at this point, though she presumably became leader of the Nabat cell on Ryloth at some point during the Hutts gradual encroachment on her people's lands. Involvement ''"Night travel is far too dangerous, our wildlife is...not the friendliest" - '''warning against a night journey to New Meen The Return Of B'ura She first appeared as the Party entered the Nabat safehouse, allowed entry by B'ura who she happily embraced. Her sadness at the loss of his lekku and his subsequent poor health caused the two to share a sombre moment. Thanking the group, she asked them to rest in a side room while she learned from B'ura what exactly had happened. Returning a few minutes later, she thanked them again, saying she and the others were deeply indebted to the Party for his release. Asking if they were indeed equally in the ire of Teemo, she proposed an alliance for the time being, geared towards the escorting of B'ura back to New Meen and to check up on events there. Saying that their ship repairs and refueling would be taken care of as thanks, she filled them in on the current situation there. Since his departure, the New Meen community had come under increasing pressure from thugs and local miscreants, be they part of the Hutt's empire or not, and so Nyn was keen to return B'ura to his people as quickly as possible to boost morale and figure out the next step. For the near future however, they were welcome to stay and recover at the safehouse, for the nights on Ryloth were far too dangerous for travelling. Lending the group a speeder to make the journey the morning after this meeting, she led the group out of a secret entrance out of Nabat and bid them good luck. Introductions Made "How is your planning going?...You don't have a plan do you?" - before the Party left for Geonosis Upon the group returning to Nabat, and taking some time to explore the streets a bit more, discovering the presence of a Kubaz spy, they made their way back to the safehouse. She wholeheartedly thanked the Party for their brave deeds, but before she asked for details she looked over her shoulder to a booth in the corner of the room. A calm and reserved Bothan, named Ota, had set up there and she quickly introduces them. As the Party grew curious over this new addition to their circle, she took B'ura further into the complex to discuss the events that had transpired. The next morning, the Party returned to find her sat at that same booth looking over a datapad and seemingly planning a few things of her own. Looking up with a warm smile she asked them how their preparations had gone, only to quickly learn from their quick shared glances and lack of response that they didn't really have one yet, the exhaustion of the last few days having caught up to them. She suggested that they could just follow the simplest cover story that Ota had given them for the party itself, that of posing as arms dealers. It meant the fewest corners and least likely chance to be caught out. She did say they would likely have to purchase or at least make legitimate overtures to buy weapons to pass this off though. This did clip their eagerness a little bit, so she offered to give them 3,000 credits of their own funds if they would purchase a few weapons for her. Stating that rifles would be their preference, the Party decided this was the best course of action and promised to do their best. She then left the table just as Ota returned from finalizing his plans, interrupting briefly to hand over the credits as agreed to K'ruhk. The Saviours Returned She next appeared following the defeat of Teemo, though mostly in the background as she was coordinating various efforts alongside B'ura. Welcoming them back to the safehouse and informing Ota of their return, she proceeded to listen in on the conversation that followed. Once the more dramatic points were discussed, she expressed thanks for the rifles, in return giving a grenade to each member of the Party, as they had recently 'liberated' a hefty stock of explosives from Drommb's associates.Category:NPC Category:Allies Category:Twi'lek